Computing devices have become increasingly interconnected, being able to access large amounts of data via networks such as the Internet. This has allowed for various content distribution models in which data can be downloaded to a computing device via a network rather than copied via a disc. Although these distribution models involving network downloads are beneficial, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that given the size of content files that can be downloaded, it can be time-consuming to download large content files, particularly over slow networks. This time-consuming download can be frustrating for users, leading to user dissatisfaction with their computing devices.